


The Beginning of Fate

by Cinno_Angel



Series: The Tale of Four [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begins during ww1, Creature Inheritance, Cuddles, Demigod Percival Graves, Hippogriff Newt Scamander, M/M, Newt is jumpy, Omega Newt Scamander, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: No one believed in soulmates anymore. Soulmates were just a fairy tale told to young children. But what if they weren't just fairy tales. What if the two people who never thought they would find a partner just happened to be soulmates.orPercival and Newt are just two soft bois who need more love.Tags to be added.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: The Tale of Four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. An Unlikely Meeting

April 28th 1916

Eastern Front

Shouting, screams, explosions. The sound was overwhelming, deafening even. There were distant gunshots from muggles fighting while here wizards were shouting one spell after another as they fought this battle. The entire world seemed to be fighting, at least on the magical front. There were still some countries that had yet to enter on the muggle side.

Percival Graves was one of the soldiers fighting for MACUSA. He dutifully kept the statue of secrecy as he fought off wizards on the opposing side. Currently he was locked in a battle with one of the enemies. He was hit with a spell and sent flying through the air. A piece of shrapnel pierced his side as he hit the ground with a thud. He grit his teeth, clutching his side. He tried to get up to attack the other wizard but he just couldn’t seem to. This appeared to be the moment where he died. 

"Avada Ke-"

Percival's eyes widened as he watched talon like hands grab the wizard and throw him into the air where a  _ dragon  _ burned the wizard to a crisp. Percival was in shock. He was soon staring at the talon creature only to realize that they were a wizard with what was likely of hippogriff inheritance. Their hands looked like talons. Brown and cream colored wings. Hair that was a red brown and feathery. And the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. There were too many other scents to smell what they were.

That's when Percival remembered hearing about a soldier whose name had spread very quickly across all the battlefields. A wizard with hippogriff inheritance. So he spoke up. "Are you.. Are you T-theseus Scamander?" He asked, having trouble speaking, which was likely from blood loss.

The other shook their head and landed. "N-no. I'm his brother. Newton Scamander. Or Newt." He approached Percival, crouching down. His talons receded to appear as normal hands, as did some feathers on his neck. He reached out to touch Percival's side. "You're hurt…" 

A dragon landed practically on top of them, its feet surrounding them but no part of the dragon touching them. The dragon bent it's head to look at them, tilting it’s head slightly and snorting.

"Yes, you're right girl. We should get him back," Newt said, looking at the dragon with a small smile. Percival was surprised by the ease someone as slight as Newt was able to pick him up with. The dragon lay it's neck on the ground. Newt only needed a few flaps of his wings to get into the air enough so he could sit on the dragon's neck. He adjusted Percival so he was sitting in front of him. 

Percival was beginning to feel dizzy, undoubtedly the effects of blood loss. He was lucky that Newt had saved him. Lucky… indeed. Percival slumped back against Newt, vaguely aware of the fact that the dragon was airborne now, as his body gave up and he lost consciousness.

\-----

Newt was admittedly very captivated by the alpha he had rescued. And this never happened. He didn't usually bother with alphas, finding them unappealing, along with the fact that they didn't like how he smelled of other creatures. His creatures came first before any alpha. He tended to the alpha's wound, as was expected of him as the only omega in the dragon initiative. Honestly, omegas needed to be given more credit. Sure some people probably thought the fact that he was an omega was why the dragons didn't attack him, which wasn't entirely untrue, but he was also handling fighting on the battlefield just fine as well. 

The wound was cleaned and the bleeding was stopped. Potions were pulled out for when the Alpha woke. One for actually healing the injury and a blood replenishing potion. Newt had also carefully tucked the alpha underneath a blanket. No, he was not giving this alpha special treatment. He treated any who fell under his care like this. Creature or human. 

Newt pushed himself to his feet and shuffled around his tent, muttering to himself. Oh how foolish to think that just because an alpha finally caught his attention, the alpha would also react differently to him. He glanced towards the suitcase Theseus had given him before the war, the one that held the creatures he was currently taking care of. Yes, he knew it wasn't safe to have them in the middle of the battlefield. But he found so many being abused by any side or caught in the battlefield with no one caring. Taking care of his creatures always helped calm his nerves. 

Newt gave a quick look back at the sleeping alpha before facing his suitcase again. He briskly walked over to it and with a quick flick of the locks the case was open. It wouldn't hurt to check on the hurt animals for a few minutes.

\-----

A groan cut through the silence of the tent as Percival came to. As his eyes fluttered open he found himself staring up at muted fabric the colors of gold, browns, and greens. Who's ever tent this was, the tent had seen better days. At least it was cool in here, and from what he could tell, from the hum of magic brushing against his skin, it was enchanted. At least he was in a wizard's tent. What had happened to lead him to get here, those memories were fuzzy at the moment. 

Percival sat up with a grunt. His side was killing him. He placed a hand where his injury was and checked it. It seemed like it had been stitched and bandaged. The bandages were clean. He spotted some potions. They could very well be for him, considering that they were next to the bed he was in. But he also didn't know who had him, well didn't remember was more correct. 

He looked around the tent. It was rather barren. There was some gear that looked like it was for a dragon, the bed he was in, and an open suitcase on the floor. The dragon gear made him think that he was with the dragon program their side was doing. But for all he knew the other side could have dragons and he had been captured.

The suitcase was practically leaking magic and something about it called to him. Percival carefully got up, wincing from the pain of his injury. He grabbed his wand from the table next to him and approached the suitcase cautiously. There was a ladder that descended into the case. He could smell.. creatures and nature from the suitcase. He furrowed his brows and slowly stepped down the ladder and into the case. 

At the bottom of the ladder was a shack with a bed, a desk, and many shelves. The shelves weren't very full but there were some bottles and some books. The door of the shack was open and that was where the smell of creatures and nature was coming from. Percival gripped his wand a little tighter as he approached whatever was outside the shack. He was surprised by what he saw beyond the door of the shack. 

The area wasn't very big, just a few sections divided by biomes, but it was filled with creatures of all sorts. Magical creatures. Serpents, fire crabs, bowtruckles, birds he couldn't identify. It was overwhelming yet so amazing. The feeling of magic was so heavy in the air. And there was a man, feeding an ennedie tiger, with curly brown hair. And when the man looked at him, he saw the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, and he remembered them. This was the man who had rescued him. And now, away from the battlefield, he could tell the man was an omega, with the scent of… nature. Of fresh rain, fragrant flowers, animals, and just nature as a whole. He'd never felt this way around an omega before, but this felt so right. 

Percival was startled out of his thoughts when the man he now remembered as Newt spoke. "I'm so sorry. I must have lost track of time. I should've been up in the tent when you awoke," Newt said quickly, glancing to the side and running a hand through his hair. 

"It's okay," Percival reassured, "I'm sure.. these guys needed your attention." He gestured vaguely to the whole area, looking around some more as he did. "Are these creatures all yours?" It was fascinating to see so many creatures in one place, but it looked like there was room for so many more. 

"Yes, well no," Newt answered, "I rescued all of them from the battlefield you see. No one cares what creatures lose their homes because of the war. Nor does anyone care how they treat any creatures they try to use for the war effort. I do my best to teach the other tamers how to treat the dragons we have, but they don't listen to me." He looked down and slightly off to the side. The tiger rubbed it's head against his leg. 

Percival looked back at Newt, confused. "Why not? I mean, I remember that the dragon you had seemed to obey you. If you know how to handle them I don't get why others wouldn't be willing to learn how to as well."

"She wasn't obeying me. We were listening to each other. We are a team. Not a wizard and a creature as two separate units, but one team working together." Newt corrected. "And well, you should be able to tell why they don't listen to me. The rest of the force are all alphas. They don't see the need to listen to an omega. Why should they listen when alphas are supposedly superior to omegas. No offense." 

"None taken." Percival pursed his lips. He understood what Newt was saying. He'd seen it as an auror. Betas and omegas being treated as if they weren't as skilled as they really were just because they weren't alphas. He didn't agree with the way the other two genders were treated. Then again, he wasn't a typical alpha. "The way you fought when you rescued me was impressive. Hippogriff inheritance right?" 

"Yes," Newt answered with a small nod. "You were impressive as well. While you were fighting. I caught glimpses from where I was in the sky. I-if you don't mind me asking, do you have a creature inheritance?"

"In a sense yes. It's not something I usually talk about, due to my work. People who know tend to think I'm entitled or something." Percival shrugged a little and instantly regretted it as the movement tugged his wound and sent a sharp pain up his side. 

Newt saw the pain the movement had caused and ushered Percival into the shack. He guided him to sit on the bed. "Wait here," He said before rushing up the ladder.

Percical leaned against the wall of the shack that the bed was up against as he waited for Newt. For some reason he didn’t like that Newt was out of his sight right now. He’d never felt this way before. He didn’t know how to explain. Ugh, this was frustrating. Maybe he’d have to reach out to his father to see if he could explain. But a battlefield was no place for that, for any of this. 

Percival looked up as Newt came back, carrying the potions he’d seen earlier. “Take these. They should help.” Newt held out the bottles to Percival. Percival took them and drank them one at a time. His magic reacted to the potions well, which didn’t always happen, and soon his wound was mostly healed. He removed the bandages and indeed, there was just a red line where the wound had previously been. Like he had been scratched. 

Newt seemed surprised. “Oh. I didn’t think they’d work that well.”

“They were the boost my magic needed to heal the wound. Thank you.” Percival looked up at Newt with a soft smile. “By the way, I’m Percival. Percival Graves.” He held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation Newt shook it. Percival stood up. “I should get going now. Do you still happen to have my shirt?” He asked. 

“Oh, right of course,” Newt started frantically searching around his shack. “Oh dear, oh dear,” He muttered before rushing out of the shack to where the animals were. After a couple minutes he came back in, fidgeting. “It appears one of the creatures got ahold of your shirt after I washed it. U-um, you can have one of mine if you would like.” Newt quickly grabbed a shirt from where he kept his clothes and held it out to Percival.

Percival figured he shouldn’t be surprised that a creature had taken his shirt. But he was grateful that Newt was giving him a shirt. Others were not always as kind. “Thank you,” He said as he took the shirt. He waved his wand to make a few adjustments so that the shirt would fit him before putting it on. 

“You’re welcome,” Newt responded, shifting awkwardly, “Ah, you’re going to want to apparate out of here if possible. If not I’ll have to blindfold you and take you back to your camp. No one is supposed to know where this camp is except for those of us who work in this unit.”

“I can apparate out. Again, thank you for your help.” Percival prepared to apparate, making sure he had everything. He wondered if he would see Newt again. The battlefield was so large it seemed like those chances were slim.

“Oh!” Newt spoke up quickly, “If you find any creatures that you can rescue, can you please bring them to me? I will alter the wards slightly so that you can apparate directly into here.” 

“Of course,” Percival said with a nod. He smiled and bowed slightly to Newt before apparating back to the camp he was stationed in. What an odd and amazing character Newt was. At least he had one of Newt’s shirts. He wanted to hold onto that amazing scent for a little while. 

\---

Newt groaned as he flopped down onto his bed, face first. He felt like he’d embarrassed himself so much during that conversation. And one of the creatures had taken Percival’s shirt for their nest! How much more embarrassing could it have gotten?

Newt looked up when the scent of lightning tickled his nose. There was also a strong note of something else that he couldn’t identify. He sat in bed, just breathing in the wonderful scent. Until he realized what he was smelling was the remnants of Percival’s scent. His face went bright red from even more embarrassment and he covered it with his hands.

Dougal came over and placed a hand on Newt’s knee. Newt looked at the demiguise with a faint smile. “I’m fine Dougal. I just seemed to have found myself rather enamored by someone. You go take care of the baby sphinx, okay? Don’t worry about me.” Dougal hesitated before padding off back to where the baby sphinx was being kept. 

Newt sighed. He rather was enamored by Percival. And they hardly knew each other. It just felt so right, like Lady Fate had designed it. But he highly doubted that that was true. The stories all said that the four powers above hadn’t been active since wizard kind had blended with creature kind. And now he was starting to get worked up over how it was so ridiculous that those with creature inheritance would have a disdain for any creature. He pushed those thoughts away though before he got too upset. Maybe, just maybe he would see Percival again.


	2. So it seems there is Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival shows up with a creature that needs Newt's help. But what happens from there becomes so much more.

A snap pierced the peacefulness of the suitcase, startling Newt and causing the poor man to fall off the ladder he had been on. Luckily the floor underneath him had a lot of plants and he wasn’t falling far. So he didn’t get hurt. 

“Newt?” 

Newt sat up quickly at the sound of a familiar voice and it only took a moment for him to catch the scent of lightning. Newt scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to his shack where he found Percival standing there, looking like he’d rolled through a mud pit. “What happened- Oh!” Newt found himself distracted by the baby grootslang that was wrapped around Percival. 

“Let’s get you somewhere much nicer,” Newt said, holding out his arm. The grootslang moved across Percival and onto Newt. As soon as Newt had the grootslang he was walking towards the part of the biomes that was a small cave. It wasn’t perfectly but he knew that was where the grootslang would prefer. 

Percival began to follow Newt. “Thank you Newt. I shouldn’t even be giving it to you, but it was stuck in some mud. Someone must’ve been trying to use it for the war. I knew you’d have a safe place.” There was a pause in Percival’s words as the grootslang slid off of Newt and found a place in the cave to call its own for the time being.

“Newt,” Percival spoke again, “Are you okay? I heard a thud. I just want to make sure that you are okay or if it was one of the creatures that they are okay.”

A faint blush formed on Newt’s cheeks and he glanced “Oh, yes. Ah, that was me. I’m fine though, as are all the creatures. I was just startled when you apparated in and fell of the ladder I was on so I could help the owls.” Newt stopped and stared for a moment until it hit him that he needed to get back to the owls. “Oh, the owls need me.” With that he rushed back over to the forest he had set up for the owls he was taking care of.

After a minute Percival joined him, watching as Newt carefully balanced on a ladder so he could put seeds into feeders he had set up. “Wait. Some of these are our owls,” Percival said with a confused look. 

“Yes well, the poor things tend to get hurt. So I catch them and nurse them back to health when I can. And if they are carrying any letters I give them to my brother so he can deliver them to the right people. I do this with owls from the opposing force as well, though those letters of course don’t get to the people they were meant to go to. Those I give directly to my commanding officer,” Newt explained. He may have been rambling a touch, but he didn’t notice if he was. 

Percival nodded as he listened to Newt. “You’re really doing a lot more to help us win then I think people give you credit for.”

“I just do what I can,” Newt responded with a small smile as he climbed down the ladder. “I am sure you do far more than me. All I do is ride dragons and take care of creatures. You are actually fighting on the front line.”

“Everyone’s efforts are important, even yours,” Percival reassured. “Though, by any chance, do you have a way I can wash up? The mud is starting to dry and cleaning spells are not my favorite.” Percival frowned slightly

“I have a pond that you can wash up in. Just be careful of the naiad that is currently taking care of that pond until I can get her back to her stream. Don’t step on her flowers and don’t let her pull you under the water,” Newt warned as he led the way to the pond. As confusing as other people may find the layout of everything, Newt knew exactly where everything was. 

“Thank you,” Percival said once they arrived at the pond, “I’ll make sure to be careful of the naiad.” He began to undress so that he would be able to get clean, not even thinking about Newt still being there. 

Newt turned a bright red when he realized Percival was undressing right now, while he was still here. Luckily Percival was right in front of him so Newt hoped the other wouldn’t notice his embarrassment. “I,uh, have t-to go do… something.” Newt quickly dashed to his shack to hide for the time being.

Newt paced slightly frantically around his shack. He hadn’t been expecting to react this way again around Percival. But here he was. Acting like a blushing damsel with a crush. He hardly even knew Percival. The feelings just happened and the felt so right. And then there was Percival’s scent. 

Newt buried his face in his pillow as he rolled onto his bed. This was beginning to feel very familiar. Except he was a little more aroused than he usually was. Newt quickly sat up. Oh bollocks. He’d forgotten to take a suppressant recently. Newt swung his legs off his bed and quickly went over to his shelves with potions, rummaging through to find his suppressants. 

The suppressants he had didn’t just suppress heat but also suppressed all regular drive for sex. It wasn’t that he disliked the idea of sex, he just had no interest in having those desires unless he was in a safe position and with the right person, the person that if he ever found he would willingly bond to without a second thought. And Percival was seeming like that person, little by little. It wasn’t just normal attraction that drew him to Percival, but something else. 

Newt found his suppressants and downed one before narrowing his eyes slightly. There seemed to be a couple missing. Maybe he’d just forgotten that he’d taken them and had miscounted the last time he thoroughly checked how much he had. Or they were just somewhere else in his messy shack. That was most likely. Newt was sure there was no problem. And he knew he would have no chance with Percival because of his scent.

\---

Percival surfaced, taking a breath of air, water dripping from his hair and shimmering against his pale skin. He scrubbed his skin the best he could. As much as he was all for serving in the war, he did not like the feeling of dirt, grime, and blood on his skin. He was much to neat and orderly for that. At least he had been able to get his hair pretty much clean. 

Percival stepped out of the water carefully, avoiding the naiad’s flowers. Said naiad had watched Percival the entire time he had been washing up, which had made him slightly uncomfortable because as a naiad she had also been naked. But she had stayed out of his way luckily. Maybe she wasn’t a fan of his scent like most who cared. Except Newt. Newt didn’t seem to dislike his scent, at least not that he had shown. 

Percival sighed at the thought of Newt, shoving his clothes into the pond in an attempt to clean them. Newt was… Percival didn’t have words to describe Newt, or maybe he had too many. Newt was awkward, cute, rather attractive, and clumsy. But oh so caring. While this was only the second time he had been here, each time so far had amazed him. Seeing each creature that Newt dedicated his time to, on top of the fact that Newt was the one dragon rider who was actually successful at what he was supposed to be doing. And the fact that Newt smelled of other creatures didn’t turn Percival off. Newt still had a unique scent that Percival could clearly identify. At least off of the battlefield. He just hoped Newt didn’t find his scent unappealing

With his clothes washed as much as possible, Percival pulled them out of the pond and waved his wand over them, mumbling a drying spell. Now with nice, cleanish clothes and being clean himself, Percival put on his clothes. He felt much better now. He’d have to make it up to Newt somehow. That was if he could find his way to Newt. Sure, he could apparate back over to the shack but he didn’t want Newt falling off anymore ladders. So Percival began retracing his steps from each place he’d followed Newt to back to the shack. 

Percival was relieved to find that Newt was indeed at the shack, but he was a little concerned when he saw Newt taking a potion. “Is everything okay?” Percival asked as he stepped inside the shack. 

Newt looked over at Percival, “Oh, yes. I was just, ah, taking a suppressant.” Newt looked away for a moment before turning back to Percival. “I’m so very sorry if my scent is bothering you. Alphas don’t like my scent because of my creatures. They all say that I should be doing something else more fitting for an omega. I can wear oils if its bothering you too much.” It looked like Newt had mustered up a lot of courage to say that. Given how it could make or break what they were forming.

Percival was surprised by both things that Newt said. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Newt was taking suppressants, especially given that they were in the middle of a war. But the fact that Newt was saying that Alphas didn’t like his scent was what really caught him off guard. Who wouldn’t love Newt’s scent. But that reminded of him of what omegas thought of his own scent. 

“It’s okay Newt,” Percival reassured, “Your scent is amazing to me. I should be the one apologizing because omegas don’t like my scent. Which is typically fine because no other omega I’ve met has been appealing.” He explained in a simple way. He hoped that this would put Newt at ease. He was not expecting Newt’s reaction once again. 

Newt seemed surprised at first then relieved. “Oh I was so worried though I should be concerned about this new discovery,” He trailed off for a moment before refocusing. “You needn’t worry Percival. See, I actually find your scent quite nice. Which is unusual for me as well. Because I don’t typically like Alphas.”

“But you…” They unintentionally spoke at the exact same moment. There was a minute of awkward silence before Percival dared to speak up.

“So what does that mean? Because I’ve never heard of anything like this before,” Percival said. He really had no clue what to do about this. They could be the only one’s for each other as far as they knew. 

“I haven’t either. I suppose… we just see where this goes?” Newt proposed uncertainly. “Ah, dating and getting to know each other. That sort of thing.” Newt rubbed his arm, glancing away slightly. 

Percival considered the option. He actually wouldn’t mind, though it would be difficult to do right now because of the war. They could try though. “Okay.” Percival gave a nod as Newt looked back in his direction with a surprised expression. Percival held up his hands slightly. “I’m not trying to get you into a situation you don’t want to be in, I promise. I really want to try this out. And if it works, well, then I can show you around America while you show me around the United Kingdom and I can teach you about all the native creatures in America. 

Newt’s eyes seemed to light up at what Percival said. “I would love that. I haven’t had much time to focus on American creatures. There’s just so many in Europe and Africa and Asia.” Newt stopped there so that he didn’t end up rambling. 

Percival chuckled. “Then its a plan. Why don’t we meet up here this Saturday in the evening. We can have dinner and do some stuff to get to know each other,” He suggested.

Newt nodded enthusiastically. “I will let you know if I am unable to,” He said. Newt looked like a happy puppy right now.

“I will do the same,” Percival replied, “But Its time I head back to the battlefield before they decide I’m missing. Please stay safe Newt.” Percival bowed like a proper gentleman and placed a kiss on the back of Newt’s hand before he apparted away. And Newt was left standing there trying to process everything that had just happened. 


	3. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival have their first real date. How will it turn out?

By the time Saturday rolled around Newt had become a frantic mess. He’d been given more work than usual with the dragons, and the baby grootslang's behavior had led to more than a few challenging interactions. Plus he was trying to make his shack and the surrounding area as clean and presentable as possible. He wouldn’t typically put this much work in, as he liked his organized mess, but nature demanded that he put in this much work in for the alpha. For Percival. After all, the more presentable and well kept an omega was the more likely an alpha was to choose them for a mate. Newt didn’t even want to think that far ahead. He wanted for them to take their time. But nooo, nature had other ideas. And Newt had to deal with those instincts, pushing them aside. It wasn't like he was even a typical omega. Sure he had all the normal traits of an omega, at least for the most part. But he also had the strength and temperament of a hippogriff. He could be sweet but he could lash out when needed or when his emotions pulled him in that direction. Why did he have to have all the instincts that came with being an omega as well?

Newt let out a sigh, dropping down in a chair he'd set up outside his shack. He'd thought that maybe having dinner outside, looking at all the animals and plants, would be pleasant. But now he was exhausted, after everything that he'd done. Maybe he had time for a short nap….

A familiar but unexpected snap caused Newt to fall off his chair. But unlike the last time strong arms caught him before he could hit the ground. Instantly lightning was tickling Newt's nose. Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized that it was Percival that had caught him. 

"Are you okay Newt?" Percival asked, "I'm sorry if I startled you." Percival helped Newt to his feet. 

"I-im fine," Newt responded, brushing himself off a little once he got to his feet. "I was just dozing off. It's not your fault. But thank you." He tried to get the blush to go away but it didn't seem to be working. 

"Oh. Have you been getting enough sleep? You look like you're getting sick." Percival frowned slightly, placing the back of his hand against Newt's forehead. 

Newt realized that what Percival was doing was being a worried alpha trying to take care of an omega who was not actually fine. "Oh, well, I've been rather busy. Between my creatures and the dragons..." Newt trailed of. He didn't include the fact that he'd also been cleaning. 

Percival guided Newt to a chair so he could sit down. "Let me take care of you now," He said, gently but with a firm undertone. 

All Newt could do was meekly nod and watch as Percival found the food to begin preparing. Newt had meant to show Percival what he was capable of, but he couldn't stop Percival even if he wanted to. Stupid omega instincts. An alpha was taking care of him now and his omega dictated that he listen to said alpha. But he didn't want it to have to be that way with Percival. 

Newt pursed his lips before speaking up quickly. "I want to help," Newt blurted out then spoke in a quieter tone, "Please?" 

Percival was surprised at first but then seemed to have a moment of realization. "Newt, this is your home, you can do whatever you like. You don't have to listen to me, ever. I am just worried you've overworked yourself. And don't think that I didn't notice you have cleaned up the area a lot." 

Newt looked down, slightly ashamed, but he was very happy to hear that Percival wasn't trying to restrict what he could do. Most alphas would. "Thank you," Newt said cheerfully, looking back up with a smile. He got up and started helping Percival make dinner, humming as he did. 

Newt enjoyed making dinner with Percival. They didn't talk much but it was still fun. Newt fixed a plate for Percival while Percival fixed one for him. They sat down at the chairs and began eating in peaceful silence. Newt was liking this, he could live with this. If they helped and took care of each other. He hoped that Percival had the same idea. They needed to be equals if this was going to work out. 

When they were both done Newt got up and took their dishes, starting to clean up. After a moment Percival was next to him, helping clean up. Newt smiled softly, keeping his eyes on what he was doing. 

After they finished up Newt grabbed a couple buckets of creature food. "Would you like to help me feed the creatures?" Newt asked. He hoped that Percival would agree. That was another thing, this couldn't work if Percival couldn't be friends with his creatures. 

“Sure,” Percival responded with a smile. He took one of the buckets from Newt and followed him around to different enclosures so that they could feed Newt’s creatures. Newt was happy to see that Percival seemed to enjoy interacting with the various creatures. For example, Percival rubbed Dougal’s head and praised the demiguise for his help taking care of the grootslang.

After they were finished they sat down at the pond. Percival chuckled when the Nymph gave a jealous look before disappearing into the pond, though Newt found it a bit embarrassing. “So where did you go to school?” Percival asked. 

“Oh, Hogwarts. Though, I was, ah, expelled in my fourth year. I’d rather not talk about why. ” Newt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “One of my professors was able to convince the ministry to let me keep my wand so I was homeschooled from there. I actually worked for the ministry for about a year and a half in the elf relocation department before I joined the war. And now here I am. Where did you go?”

Percival had a look of surprise when Newt mentioned he’d been expelled. But he didn’t question it per Newt’s request. “I went to Ilvermorny of course, one of the top students of course. I’ve been working for the Magical Congress in the auror department for several years now. I’m expecting a promotion to head auror after the war.”

Newt pondered for a moment before speaking. “I think you would’ve been in Ravenclaw if you’d went to Hogwarts, or maybe Slytherin or Gryffindor. Ambitious yet brave. Though you are rather nice for a Slytherin. Slytherins aren’t very nice.” Newt pouted slightly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you caused a hat stall. Personally my sorting was very quick. The hat almost instantly put me in Hufflepuff.”

Percival gave a confused look. “You have a house that’s known for not being good. That’s rather odd. Ilvermorny isn’t like that at all. But I am certain you would’ve been in Pukwudgie. Pukwudgie are known to be healers, and this, you’re taking care of these animals. I see a healer in you Newt.” Percival hummed, smiling softly when Newt blushed at his words. “I chose to be in Wampus, the house is warriors. I could’ve been in Horned Serpents, the house of scholars, but I felt I’d be challenged more in Wampus. There’s also Thunderbird the house of adventures. We have status that move if they want a student in their house then the student chooses.”

“Oh that’s very interesting that you are sorted based on characteristics of a group of people. Hogwarts is a little like that, though I suppose Ilvermony’s system would create more diversity between the houses. Hogwarts focuses a lot more on personality and we’re sorted by a sentient hat. The traits we exhibit, the ones we value, and then if there’s multiple possibilities then its often where we’ll grow the most. There’s Gryffindor which values bravery, chivalry, and confidence. Hufflepuff who are often hard working, loyal, and honest. Ravenclaw which has those who are smart, witty, and creative. And then Slytherin, the ambitious, determined, and cunning. Though during our fourth year when we come into our Inheritance we can pick a new house if we so choose. I stayed in Hufflepuff. If you wanted a house that would challenge you then Slytherin most definitely would’ve as much as I hate to say it. ”

“I’m sure not all Slytherins turn out bad. The house shouldn’t define the student.” Percival paused, glancing at Newt who had pursed his lips into a slight frown. Then Percival did something unexpected and began singing. “Caw-caw, caw-caw! Purr-purr! We stand as one united, Against the Puritan. We draw our inspiration From good witch Morrigan. For she was persecuted By common wandless men. So she fled from distant Ireland, And so our school began. Oh! Ilvermorny-Massachusetts! We choo-choose it! We choo-choose it! The wizard school supreme. Your castle walls, they kept us safe. The days with you, a dream You taught us all our magic And now one thing's quite clear Where'er we roam, Where'er we roam, Our one true home, Our one and own, Is Ilvermorny dear!”

Newt covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. It wasn’t that it was funny, it was that he had loved Percival’s little performance. “That was fantastic! I assume that was Ilvermorny’s school song. Hogwarts has one but it's rather… odd.”

“Yes it was. School pride is important after all,” Percival chuckled, “Come on Newt. I am sure anything would sound fantastic sung by you. Let me see that school pride.” He beamed and Newt once again found his cheeks heating up. 

“Very well, but only since you insist. Just please don’t laugh,” Newt said with a sigh. He cleared his throat and began the Hogwarts school song. “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff. For now they’re bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we’ve forgot. Just do your best, we’ll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot”

Newt watched as Percival was very clearly trying to hold back laughter and something about that just broke Newt. Within seconds both were laughing their heads off. Percival was the first to regain his composure. “I’m so sorry, I swear I’m not laughing at you,” Percival said through a few bubbly laughs, “You’re singing voice is fantastic. But that song! Who on earth thought that song was a good choice for a school song?”

“I have no idea.” Newt shook his head slightly, his laughter slowly dying down. He looked up at was slightly caught off guard by how handsome Percival looked right now. With sparkling eyes and a bright smile. Newt was fairly certain his cheeks had turned bright red again and he had no words to explain why they kept doing that. But there was one thought in his mind that wouldn’t go away. Newt shifted slightly, hesitant. But could there be any harm in doing something his entire being was screaming at him to do. Yes there could be, but that currently did not stop Newt from placing a hand on Percival’s cheek and leaning closer. 

It was just a brush of lips against each other. Light as a feather. Quick as a cheetah. But there was no denying the spark of electricity, the absolute certainty that this was right. Both felt this, knew this, even if they didn’t understand it. 

Newt stumbled back a little. His heart pounded and he felt that any longer and he wouldn’t have been able to breathe. “I-I’m so sorry,” Newt stammered out, “I shouldn’t have-” Newt was cut off as Percival pulled him close, kissing him, deeper this time. 

They tested the waters like two teenagers having their first kiss, finding the way they fit together. Newt’s arms around Percival’s neck. A slow swipe of tongue across wet lips. Percival’s hands on Newt’s waste. It didn’t go further than that. But it didn’t need to. There was nothing wrong with taking time to learn, to fall further in love. 

Newt ended up curled up against Percival, the two laying in the grass, content with the peaceful silence that had followed that tender kiss. But then Newt remembered something. Something that he found rather important with how their relationship was currently progressing. “Percival,” Newt spoke up. “You haven’t told me your inheritance yet. Is it okay if I know now?”

Percival let out a sigh and was quiet for a couple minutes as he considered his options. “Alright. I’ll tell you the story of my inheritance, because it is a story.” Percival pursed his lips before telling his story. “A long time ago, my mother went on a trip to Wales. There she met a man whom she fell in love with. When she returned to America, alone as the man had said he couldn’t go with her, she discovered she was pregnant. She had no way to contact him but she was determined not to let that stop her from raising the child. She was from a wealthy family after all. Her family was understanding and helped her how they could. The child was born, a healthy, perfect baby named Percival, me. I was raised like any child would in a wealthy family, went to Ilvermony. There were no questions about why I didn’t have a father. Then came my fourteenth birthday. I nearly burned down the Wampus tower when it happened. But then my father showed up, literally out of nowhere. And explained to me what I was, that I am a demigod. A demigod of Taliesin.”

Newt had was surprised by Percival’s story. However the story made sense when Percival finished. Newt had heard of the god before. Taliesin was a god most notably known for sorcery but also a god of music and wisdom. He could see how those might affect Percival. That didn’t mean that Newt’s opinion of Percival changed. He didn’t care if Percival’s inheritance was that of a demigod or of a frog. Newt took Percival’s hand, holding it. “Every inheritance is special and important. It's amazing that you are a demigod but that doesn’t change how I think of you. You’re still the same to me.”

Percival smiled and kissed Newt’s cheek. “Thank you,” He said. Newt smiled in response. He rested his head on Percival’s shoulder and they both settled back into a comfortable silence. It didn’t take long though for Newt to start nodding off, and soon he was fast asleep. 

Percival waited until he was absolutely certain that Newt was asleep before carefully picking him up. Percival carried Newt to the shack and lay him down on the bed. He made sure to cover Newt in enough blankets that he wouldn’t be cold but also was careful not to add too many so Newt wouldn’t get hot. Percival smiled at Newt before leaning down and placing a kiss on Newt’s forehead. With that Percival apparated back to his own tent. 


End file.
